


【精猫】林檎花

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	【精猫】林檎花

菲斯特早就垂涎奈亚很久了。

他们第一次见面的时候还是在奈亚和他的伴侣刚搬过来的时候。彼时奈亚才刚刚烙印不久，与和他同住的那个平原人男才刚刚订婚，两个人用攒了许久的积蓄买下了这处小院。

菲斯特那天恰好外出归来，路过奈亚家的院子时便看到了那个金发的猫魅正在打理着院子里的花花草草。午后的阳光是那样明媚温暖，照在奈亚的身上时亮眼的金发晃得菲斯特乱了心神，让他忍不住多看了几眼这个俊郎的猫魅。

菲斯特对这样的新邻居很满意，甚至想迫不及待地去跟这个漂亮的猫魅打个交道，可房门突然打开，又一个男人走了出来，而且一上来就非常顺手地抱住了猫魅的腰，而后者也带着微笑回头要了个吻。

菲斯特叹了口气，两人的关系显而易见，但这并不能中止菲斯特对奈亚的好奇，所以他整理了一下衣着与表情，换上一副亲和的样子靠近了那个小院。

“两位是刚搬过来的吗？”

那个猫魅红着脸挣开了怀抱，菲斯特眯起眼睛又指了指不远处的宅子继续说道，“我就住在隔壁，我叫菲斯特，以后我们就是邻居了。”

“你好！我叫……奈亚。这是我家先生，克罗瑞尔。”

菲斯特当晚又带了些甜点敲开了奈亚家的门，以来送饭后甜点的名义顺利的走进了他们的家里。因为才刚刚搬过来，两个人还有很多东西没有收拾干净，但奈亚还是煮了红茶，三个人边吃边聊，菲斯特很快就摸清了有关奈亚的更多底细。

一个铁匠一个裁缝，也难怪奈亚看起来如此内向而腼腆，作为一个大部分时间都呆在家里做东西的裁缝，倒也的确不怎么需要与人社交。

“我吗？我只是个会点炼金术的药剂师而已，不过你们要是有哪里不舒服需要调配药剂的话也可以来找我。”

菲斯特简单的介绍了一下自己便不怎么再吭声，克罗瑞尔还在滔滔不绝地讲述着他和奈亚是如何相识并最终步入了十二神大圣堂的，菲斯特听得心不在焉，眼睛一直在不动声色地扫视着奈亚，他看到那双手还带着顶针贴着胶布，双手交握有些紧张地搁在腿上，而围裙下的大腿看起来十分饱满结实，菲斯特深吸一口气，忽然抬起头对着一直都在微微脸红的奈亚露出了一个微笑，看到对方有些慌乱地避开视线的样子忍不住又在心里嗤笑。

“不好意思，我可以去一下洗手间吗？”

菲斯特顺着克罗瑞尔手指的方向起身走进了屋子的里面，没过多久便回到了客厅，他没有停留太久便借口离开了，走到自家门口时，菲斯特抬头望了一眼那个透着光的窗户，窗帘上隐约出现了两个人抱在一起的影子。他忽然从兜里摸出了一个类似于通讯珠的装置塞进了耳朵里，而在启动过后，从那个装置中便隐约传出了说话的声音。

“新邻居还挺有意思的不是吗？也许之后我们有些需要的东西可以委托他来做。”

是克罗瑞尔的声音，看来那个他悄悄放在了他们卧室里的装置还是能好好运作的。菲斯特走进家里坐在沙发上，通讯装置还在断断续续地传来声音，他隔着窗户又望了一眼奈亚家的窗，人影已经消失不见，取而代之的是耳边再次响起的谈话声。

“明天我还要去铺子里把之前的武器订单尽早赶工出来，就辛苦你自己一个人收拾家里了。”

“好，你记得早点回来，我会做好晚饭等你的。”

接下来一连几天，菲斯特渐渐摸清楚了奈亚一家的生活习惯了，奈亚大部分时间都是在家做东西，除了偶尔出门采买以外很少出门，而克罗瑞尔却是因为工作原因每天都会按时出门归来，两个人的生活看起来简单又温馨。

菲斯特偶尔也会趁着克罗瑞尔去工作的时间借故去找奈亚简单聊几句，这个内向的猫魅实在是很容易脸红，对于菲斯特的那些“无意识”的接近也只是默默接受。他坚信奈亚不会把这些说出去，而从依旧会照常与自己打招呼的克罗瑞尔看来，事实也的确如此。

不过这种和谐的生活终归是还有些小瑕疵。那天晚上，菲斯特忙完后偶然又打开了那个监听装置，不过在打开的瞬间却传出了些与平日里的闲谈不太一样的声音。

“呜……你轻一点……”

压抑着欢愉的喘息声让菲斯特忍不住挑起眉毛瞥了一眼窗对面那个灯光有些昏暗的窗户，尽管看不见里面，但光是听着那个叫床的声音菲斯特就已经可以想象到那张容易脸红的脸上会露出怎样羞赧的表情。

听得出来，奈亚被操得很爽，尽管声音都叫出了哭腔却还是会邀请克罗瑞尔更深一点。菲斯特觉得有点口干舌燥，他坐在沙发解开了腰带，闭上眼一边套弄着被勾起的性器一边想象着自己就是那个正在干奈亚的人。

早就觉得奈亚的身体看起来十分柔软了，一定适合凹出各种有点难度的体位。菲斯特深吸了一口气，那些放肆的呻吟传进耳朵里，就像是奈亚正贴在他耳边喘息一样。

菲斯特有些仓促地射在手里，正好装置里的声音也暂时消停了下来，就在菲斯特忙着找一个干净的帕子准备收拾一下的时候，一直没怎么听到声音的克罗瑞尔突然说话了。

他说，“今晚就到这里吧，我抱你去洗澡。”

第二天下午菲斯特便带着除草剂去了奈亚家，当他敲开门的时候，奈亚的身上正穿着围裙，而一阵烘焙的香味也随之传来。

“在做什么这么香？”

“没什么！只是想做点小点心给克罗。”

菲斯特点了点头，看着奈亚的脸就不自觉的回想起昨晚那阵阵的浪叫声，直到被奈亚小声的呼唤带回思绪，他才想起来把手上的除草剂递了过去，“哝，之前克罗瑞尔拜托我做的除草剂。你打理院子的时候可以试用一下，我是专门根据这附近的常见杂草的品种调配的。”

奈亚急忙接了过来，看着药瓶忍不住勾了勾嘴角，菲斯特把他这些反应都一一记下，过了一会儿才继续说道，“那没什么事我就先回去了，以后如果觉得哪里不舒服了也可以来找我，我这个炼金术师也算是半个医师嘛。”

“……好！麻烦您了，菲斯特先生。”

果不其然，那之后的几天晚上通讯装置又响过几次，同样还是奈亚的娇声呻吟，同样还是克罗瑞尔先提出结束，菲斯特沉默不语，心里已经多了些猜测。

钓鱼上钩只需要一点合适的诱饵，何况这还是个已经有些饥饿的鱼。恰好克罗瑞尔又找菲斯特订了些订单要用的药剂，既然机会正好，菲斯特便有意当着奈亚的面接了一通通讯珠。

“上次的药剂？啊，你是说可以让你不那么容易累的那个吧。”菲斯特说着不动声色地瞥了一眼不远处的奈亚，那个低着头的猫魅果然把耳朵竖起来了。“那个调配需要一点时间，你如果还想要就等我两天吧！”

通讯珠挂断的时候，奈亚一脸的有话想说却又犹豫不决的样子，菲斯特倒是已经胸有成竹地准备离开，而就在他刚刚走出奈亚家的院子时，意料之内的招呼声响起，奈亚匆匆忙忙地跑过来，扭捏了一会儿后结结巴巴地问道，“请、请问您刚刚提到的……那个药剂是、是什么？”

菲斯特故意思考了一下才恍然大悟般笑起来，“哦！其实也没什么，我朋友经常需要加班赶工，所以我就试着给他调配了一个能延缓他的疲劳的药剂，不过缺点就是不能连续服用，过后也需要更充分的休息。”

奈亚低着头想了一会儿，菲斯特就安静地留给他充分思考的余地，权衡再三后，奈亚忽然红着脸抬起头认真说，“请卖给我一份吧，我想……想尝试一下。”

“虽然你这么说……”菲斯特面露难色，片刻后耸了耸肩膀，“好吧，但你得等我两天，做好了我再给你送来。”

奈亚有些惊喜地点点头，却又想到了什么急忙抓住了菲斯特的胳膊，“呃，还是不用麻烦您送过来了，我到时候亲自去拿。总是要您送货上门也怪不好意思的。”

“那就……这么说定了？”

“好。”

这是奈亚第一次站在了菲斯特的家门口。

“你来早了一点，不过药剂最后的萃取马上就要完成了，先进来坐坐吧。”菲斯特一边说一边打开门将人让了进来，带到沙发旁又泡了一壶红茶端了过来。奈亚有点局促不安，屋子里满是各种药剂的味道，他端起茶杯小小的抿了一口，菲斯特看了一眼后才走向工作间。

“等一下就好了哦。”

菲斯特说着笑眯眯地进了工作间，但桌子上早已摆好了几瓶暗黄色的药水成品，所以他要做的也只是盯着墙上的挂钟，看着指针一点一点一点……

“啪！”

客厅里传来了杯子掉落摔碎的声音，菲斯特勾了勾嘴角，隔了几秒才出门跑去客厅。

“怎么了？”

奈亚没有回答，一只手抓着衣襟低着头喘着粗气，菲斯特对此心知肚明，他慢慢地走到了奈亚面前，脚边碎裂的茶杯混合着茶水弄脏了一片地板。

“哎……这可是从远东带回来的名贵茶具，怎么不小心一点呢。”菲斯特说着挑起了奈亚的下巴，不出意料地看到了一张绯红的脸和有些湿润的双眼，鬓角的金发被汗水黏在嘴边。

“你好像看起来不太舒服呢，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？太太？”

“茶水里面……放了什么？”

菲斯特笑了一声坐到了一旁，揽着奈亚的肩膀贴在他耳边轻声说道，“当然是……能让太太打起精神的东西了，你看这里这么快就精神起来了。”

奈亚被吓了一跳，因为菲斯特的手指刮了一下他裤裆上顶起来的位置，却又从后面搂住了他的腰，从耳边也传来了更加大胆的发言。

“太太可真下流，怎么能在别人家里做客的时候突然发情？”菲斯特说着咬住了一直塌下来的耳朵，奈亚尝试着挣扎，但却抗衡不了比他高挑得多的菲斯特的力量，尤其是在那不知名的药剂的作用下，意识都变得迟缓起来，菲斯特满意地看着奈亚挣扎的幅度在逐渐变小，细小的呻吟却逐渐增多，他终于可以抓上一把奈亚的大腿，结实的肉感也确实不负期待。

菲斯特还是忍不住先扯下了奈亚的裤子，一边吮吸着猫耳一边继续揉捏着腿根内侧的软肉，在惊叹于男人也能有这么细嫩的大腿时，也不怀好意地蹭了蹭两个饱满的卵蛋。

“呜……”

奈亚第一次忍不住叫出来，只不过又立刻懊恼地咬住了下唇，菲斯特突然想到了什么，他瞟了一眼身后忽然轻声笑道，“小声一点哦，我们身后可就是窗户外的道路，我没有关窗户，叫的太大声不管是谁路过都会听到的。”

他说完还在奈亚的脖子上亲了一口，完全不顾及这个惊恐的猫魅瞬间捂紧了嘴。

但菲斯特只是一直不断地把玩着奈亚的大腿，明明奈亚的性器已经涨了好久，被调教得当的后穴也随着不断翻涌的情欲而逐渐透出湿气，菲斯特却迟迟没有接下来的进展。他当然知道奈亚现在已经急迫地需要更多爱抚，却有故意晾在那里，不紧不慢地看着奈亚夹紧双腿磨蹭着。

“太太好像很想我多摸摸你？”菲斯特还是忍不住出言诱导了，奈亚犹豫了一下便果断点头，但菲斯特却不满于此，还故作失望地叹了口气，“但是你不说出来想让我对你做什么的话我可不知道该怎么办啊。”

奈亚猛地摇了摇头，但是菲斯特的手已经开始揉他的屁股，就连奈亚自己都能感觉到他的身体在主动把屁股往菲斯特的手里送，长时间未能得到充分满足的性欲让他渐渐忘记原本的坚持，在菲斯特故意用手撩了一下湿漉漉的穴口后，奈亚突然一下子抓住了他的胳膊。

“里面……里面……”

仅存的廉耻让奈亚不能说出更多，好在菲斯特也没有多为难他，只是揉着一直在拼命收缩的穴口故意反问，“这里面？”

奈亚期待地点了点头，下一秒他就被菲斯特的手指贯穿，修长的手指一下子就被热情的穴肉包裹住，而一瞬间的快感也让奈亚挺起了腰。

菲斯特不得不承认这里面还是被开发得很好的，也许在奈亚和克罗瑞尔搬到这里之前这对小情侣的夜生活过得相当有滋有味，这个认知让菲斯特心里有些不爽，便故意狠狠蹭了两下腺体的位置，看着双眼泛红低声呜咽的奈亚有些不满地冷哼了一声。

“太太的屁股真会吸啊，跟克罗瑞尔做爱的时候是不是也是这样把他吸干的？”

一听到伴侣的名字，奈亚猛然间找回了短暂的理智，但菲斯特却突然把他推倒在沙发上，不等奈亚说些什么却又扭头看向了窗外说了一句让奈亚冷汗直流的话。

“克罗瑞尔！你在干嘛？”

“哦！我在找奈亚，他好像出门了，刚刚有人说他往你这边走了。”

菲斯特瞥了一眼身体绷紧一动不动的奈亚，突然加了两个手指，三指合拢用力操开了绞紧的后穴，一边碾着奈亚的穴心一边却又继续对着窗外笑道，“对，他刚刚找我来拿了点东西就走了，怎么他没有回家吗？”

克罗瑞尔的声音在逐渐靠近，菲斯特抽送的幅度也在逐渐加大，奈亚死死地捂着嘴几乎快要哭出来了，心里既希望克罗瑞尔快点发现自己救走自己，又怕被他看到自己正在被人指奸的丑态。

但克罗瑞尔什么都看不到，就连菲斯特都只露了个脑袋出来，隔着墙他完全想象不到奈亚就在屋子里，屁股里还插着别的男人的手指。所以克罗瑞尔也只是笑着对菲斯特道了个谢，便转身离开了这一片区域。

奈亚高潮了。菲斯特拔出了湿漉漉的手指，欣赏了一下挂在上面的淫水后笑眯眯地看着不知道什么时候已经泪流满面的奈亚。

“当着克罗瑞尔的面高潮的感觉舒服吗？”菲斯特说着把奈亚从后面抱了起来，亲吻着他脸上的泪痕忽然笑着问道，“喷了这么多水出来，太太，你有多久没有好好高潮过了？”

奈亚僵住了，呆了好一会儿开始慢慢小声啜泣起来，“是我不好……克罗工作忙也是为了我们的将来……是我不好……”

菲斯特对于眼泪有些无可奈何，所以也只能勉强安抚道，“没什么不好的，生理需求而已。”

“我们以前不是这样的……我最喜欢克罗了，他每天晚上都能把我干到腿软，他本来很喜欢跟我做的，他明知道我也很想跟他多做一会儿的。”奈亚哭得抽气，甚至连说话都不顾及发言内容，菲斯特撇了撇嘴，自顾自地托起奈亚的腰，一下子把他抵在肉棒上压到了底。

“那他有我操得这么深吗？”

菲斯特故意问完就抓着奈亚的腰慢慢提起再狠狠压下，足够修长的肉刃能顶进更深的甬道，暴起的筋络与血管刮蹭着娇嫩的内壁，即便是早就被人操熟的穴也禁不住如此大幅的插干，尤其是菲斯特也的确顶到了一些从未被人涉足的领域。

情欲一下子就得到了满足，冲天的快感几乎瞬间就吞没了这个一直欲求不满的猫魅，被开发了新领域的感觉更让他爽到吐出了舌头。

“太深了……比克罗还要深……唔……会被操烂的……”

菲斯特总算是满意一次了，好心情地帮奈亚套弄着冷落已经的肉棒，温柔地亲吻着金发却狠狠地操着让奈亚爽到发抖的穴心。

“太太，这么说克罗瑞尔会不高兴的哦。”

奈亚哆哆嗦嗦地又高潮了一回才像是想起了什么一样答道，“谁让他不愿意多干我一会儿……他把我弄得这么容易欲求不满现在又不满足我，我只想爽够了而已，我还是爱他的。”

菲斯特好笑地把奈亚转了个身，肉棒在软穴里滚了一圈激得奈亚抱紧了他的脖子，甚至不用菲斯特帮忙就开始主动摇起了屁股，“这根好舒服……不用费力就可以干到底了……”

“太太这么喜欢我这根不如以后克罗瑞尔让你不够爽的时候就来找我？我有的是精力可以像他以前那样天天操你。”

奈亚没有回答，似乎已经完全沉迷于快感之中，窗外不远处似乎又看到了克罗瑞尔即将走来，菲斯特托着奈亚站了起来，走到了窗旁的墙边把人抵在墙上一边怂胯一边压低声音说道，“克罗瑞尔又要过来了哦，再叫就要被他听到了。”

奈亚半低着头权衡了一下，便仰头亲上菲斯特的嘴巴，而菲斯特也顺势反客为主，舌尖卷着奈亚伸过来的软舌把他所有呻吟都堵在了嘴里。

“菲斯特也不在了啊……人都去哪了？”

克罗瑞尔似乎远远地张望了一下“空无一人”的屋内便离开了，菲斯特松开了快要窒息的奈亚，刚一拉开点距离又响起了带着哭腔的呻吟。

“克罗瑞尔又走了哦。”

“对不起克罗……但是真的好爽……呜……干死我吧……”

奈亚的屁股又开始绞紧，菲斯特已经习惯了那是他高潮的预兆，于是便贴着奈亚的耳朵用气音问道，“太太，我想射进去可以吗？”

奈亚似乎被这句话一下子刺激到了一样，有点不情不愿地扭着身体嘟囔着，“又要结束了吗？”

“怎么会……”菲斯特低声笑了出来，亲了亲奈亚的眼睛继续说道，“只是有点忍不住了想先射一次，太太的屁股可是拼命想吸出我的精液呢，接下来会一直做到你求饶为止的。”

“那就好……那就好……”奈亚迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了两句突然就感觉到了有大量的精水冲进体内，尤其被人抵着射在穴心上让他也跟着高潮出来了。菲斯特如约地没有拔出来，只是在里面磨蹭了一会儿就在那一阵一阵的绞紧中又慢慢涨起来，刚刚射进去的精水随着逐渐恢复的抽送被带出来，奈亚翻着眼睛露出了餍足的傻笑。

“啊对了，你定的药已经做好了，等一下要给克罗瑞尔带回去吗？”

奈亚用了很久才想起来菲斯特说的药是什么，他想了想，而后满不在乎的摇了摇头。

“不用了……已经……不用了。”

“克罗，我要去给客人量一下尺寸了，衣服有点复杂会晚点回来哦。”

奈亚在穿衣镜前抻了抻淡黄色的高领毛衣后走到沙发边亲了一口正在看杂志的人。而克罗瑞尔也放下了书抬手摸了摸柔软的发顶后笑道，“知道了，别太辛苦。”

奈亚出门后兜了一圈绕到了菲斯特家的后门，他远远地看到了等在那里的男精时，风衣下的双腿就已经开始微微发颤，走到菲斯特面前时几乎是踉跄着扑进他的怀里，然后就被人直接打横抱起进了屋。

屁股里的那个一直在震颤的小玩意从刚刚出门那一刻起就在菲斯特的远程遥控下开始运作的，而且因为压在了腺体上，奈亚几乎是每走一步都要爽到腿软。

奈亚被放到床上，裤子也被抻了下去，他主动张开腿露出了已经湿透的软穴，格外期待地看着菲斯特。

“太太，我昨晚听到了你主动拒绝了克罗瑞尔哦。”

“反正也不能把我操爽，我怕跟他做完后我会忍不住直接跑来求你继续干我。”奈亚说着用脚踩了踩菲斯特的裤裆，“不要说那么多了……把它拿出来，我想要你……”

菲斯特不等他说完就直接操开了奈亚，连带着将里面的装置也顶到了更深处，双重的快感让奈亚几乎失声尖叫，那双失焦的眼睛望着天花板，久久不能回神。


End file.
